


Stuck

by Redcrow



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcrow/pseuds/Redcrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John end up stuck in a lift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

"Bloody hell Sherlock!"

"John you're not seriously blaming me for this are you?"

John sighed, a long drawn out, miserable, exasperated sigh and glowered at Sherlock.

"You are the only one here." John said, instantly regretting it. Of course this wasn't Sherlock's fault, in fact John had been relieved when Sherlock jumped in the lift instead of taking the stairs but now they were stuck and had been for good twenty minutes already. John was pissed off and frankly bored. Funnily enough Sherlock didn't seem to be bored, he was irritated for sure but the usual boredom John expected to see was not there.

Sherlock eyed him from his rather uncomfortable sitting position on the floor. He raised an eyebrow but didn't respond. He was distracted and he was trying very hard not to let it show.

It had been one week since the bathroom incident. Sherlock had accidentally walked in on John, it was as much John's fault, he hadn't locked the door and Sherlock had no idea he was in there but he had been mortified, there was John in nothing but those lurid red pants and although John had said it wasn't a big deal, his face had almost matched in colour at the time.

Something had changed at that point and Sherlock still wasn't sure what that was or what it had changed into. John had been different since then, almost coy, occasionally flirty and as for Sherlock, well if he was completely honest with himself he had been filled with lust for a certain Doctor every day since. It was an emotion he wasn't terribly familiar with and as he had no basis for comparison he had decided to ignore it. That plan of action was not working well. Especially now, in a confined space, with those red pants peeking out above John's jeans waistband.

Sherlock closed his eyes and sighed, a long drawn out, miserable, exasperated sigh and glowered at John.

John looked at Sherlock without turning his head, he didn't want him to see him looking. 'For fuck's sake' he scolded himself, as if Sherlock wouldn't notice anyway. It was hot and stuffy in the lift, John shucked off his jumper.

"You know I had date tonight right? Another one that's just not going to happen."

"I'm sorry." Sherlock was looking at the floor between his knees as he spoke.

"What?" John had of course heard him perfectly clearly, he just wasn't sure he believed his ears.

"I said, I'm sorry." 

"Well that's one for the record books, Sherlock saying sorry!" John again immediately regretted his words. He knew this was in no way Sherlock's fault. The people they were investigating had hacked into the company's system and froze the lifts, not to mention the explosives they had rigged to stop anyone from getting the lifts working again. They were stuck here until the bomb squad had finished and that could take hours.

"No I'm sorry." John spoke quietly, this isn't your fault, you didn't drag me along and frankly it's not even a proper date, just a drink with Sarah."

"I didn't know you were still seeing each other?" Sherlock turned, looking up at John with a slight frown.

"We're not, we're just friends, like I said not really a date. I'm actually interested in someone else..." John trailed off, now he had said too much.

Sherlock climbed to his feet and stood facing John. "Oh?"

"Yeah it's a bit unexpected actually, I'm not really sure what to do about it." John cast a quick glance at Sherlock, his cheeks pinking.

"Maybe I should just bite the bullet and ask him out. What do you think?"

"Not really my area...wait a minute, did you say 'him'?" This was new, John had never shown any interest in a male before.

"Oh for fuck's sake Sherlock, it's you, you great big lanky git. How can you of all people not realise that I have the hots for you?" John was visibly lifted, like he had been weighed down with this secret and the confession has freed him from a heavy burden. He looked at Sherlock with a relived but also worried expression. The seconds ticked by.

"Please say something."

Sherlock opened his mouth and then shut it again. He stepped towards John and reached to clasp his hand. His eyes never leaving John's fingers he said very quietly.

"You will have a date tonight John, with me."

Sherlock leaned forward and down, his lips hovered over John's, his free hand slipping up and under John's tee shirt, pushing it up.

"And I insist you wear these." He said running a finger along the edge of those lurid, ridiculous, improbably sexy, red pants.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to kymethra for the prompt, "John and Sherlock stuck in a lift. Just friends when the lift gets stuck…"
> 
> Posted with great fan art on tumblr http://thescienceofjohnlock.tumblr.com/post/45106386484/kymethra-replied-your-post-prompts-john-and
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, I just borrow them from time to time.


End file.
